


Ringsy Prompts English

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns, ringsy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompts, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Tumblr Prompts about Ringsy





	1. I've missed this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've missed this." requested by what-ever-i-like-gays on Tumblr

“I’ve missed this.” Easy gave his boyfriend, who was lying next to him in their bed, a questioning look. “I haven’t noticed it until recently, but I’ve really missed this.” , Ringo said again. 

“Missed what?” , Easy asked a bit confused. It had been two weeks, since they had moved back in their apartment - without Tobias. It was nice, finally having a place of their own, without an annoying roommate, with a special talent for walking in on them with the worst possible timing. 

“Having a home… a place where I belong…” , Ringo said quietly. Easy looked at Ringo in surprise, he hadn’t expected this, but he was really touched by his boyfriends confession. 

“Yes, I know the flatshare basically is like a big family, but it’s not the same…” , Ringo tried to explain quickly. “Hey, I know what you mean.” , Easy assured him calmly. 

Ringo sighed in relieve, that was one of the things he loved most about Easy. No matter how messed up he and his feelings were, he always understood what was going on with him. Ringo took a deep breath, before he started talking again. 

“Since my parents… and since Kira moved to Milan…” , he stopped. Easy still just looked at Ringo, gave him all the time he needed to find the right words. “You know… my parents… we argued a lot and they annoyed me way too often with their hippie stuff and all, but somehow… I guess deep down in my heart I still always knew, that I… that I could come to them… what ever happens… they would be there…” , his voice was husky and Easy knew it wasn’t easy for his boyfriend to talk about this. But it also made him very happy, proud even, that Ringo was opening up to him like that. Softly he reached for his hand, to let him know that he was there for him.

“And with you… I mean, I’ve messed up so often, I’ve hurt you so many times and somehow you are still there. Sometimes I wonder how you do it…” , Ringo said and looked at Easy almost a bit shy. 

Easy had to smile when he heard those words. Carefully he pulled Ringo in a gentle hug. “Just like you said, you belong to me and I belong to you.” , he said. A little smile appeared on Ringos face. “I love you so much.” , Ringos words where only a whisper, before their lips met in a tender kiss. 

“I love you too.” , Easy said, after they let go of each other. He drew Ringo just a little bit closer, who gladly cuddled up in his arms. “I am so glad we found each other, despite our past.” , Ringo sighed. 

“In a way, we’ve always been in each others lives.” , Easy said thoughtfully. “Yeah.” , Ringo laughed , “Well, I prefer you in my life this way.” With a smile, he pulled him in an other kiss. 

“You are my home Easy Winter, I want you to know that.” , he then said, with a quite serious expression on his face. “You are my home, too, Richard Beckmann.” , Easy replied lovingly. 

For a moment they lost each other in each others eyes. “So is this a marriage proposal?” , Easy eventually interrupted the silence with a smirk. “You are an idiot.” , Ringo said playfully. “Not yet.” , he whispered, so quietly that Easy couldn’t hear it and smiled.


	2. The card says 'secret admirer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The card says 'secret admirer'. Requested on Tumblr.

“So you broke up with Hauke? Why now out of the sudden?” , Tobias asked, looking at a rather tired Easy, who was sitting at the breakfast table. “He wanted me to come with him to the US, but I… I just didn’t know what to do and then there was Ringo and -” , he stopped, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell Tobias about the kiss on the roofterrace.

“Nevermind.” , he quickly continued talking , “You know, that I didn’t love Hauke. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I mean staying with him… hoping that someday my feelings for him would be enough. It’s not fair, not when I know that in fact I love another.”

“Ringo.” , Tobias said plainly. “Don’t worry, Ringo made it very clear that he is not into me.” , Easy responded quickly. “Oh, did my lovely halfbrother take out his bad temper on you again? I really don’t get why you like him.” , Tobias snorted, he probably thought the two had just had a fight again. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell.

Tobias opened the door and looked a little confused at a courier, who was holding a elongated box in his hands. “Are you Ingo Winter?” , the man asked. “That’s me.” , Easy exclaimed and pushed past Tobias. “Then this is for you. Would you please sign here.” Surprised, Easy took the little package in his hands.

After the courier had left, he closed the door and carefully opened the box. To his surprise, he took out a red rose, with a little card attached to the stalk. *Meet me at the lake, at 6 pm - a secret admirer ;) PS: I am sorry.*

“Who is it from?” , Tobias asked, nosily peeping over Easys shoulder. “The card says ‘secret admirer’” , Easy answered with a grin and quickly put the card away, so Tobias couldn’t read what it said in detail.

The admirer wasn’t quite that secretive. Of course Easy had immediately recognized the neat handwriting and there was only one person, who had a reason to apologize to him after all. “That idiot.” , he thought smiling. He would have never thought, that Ringo would even have ideas - romantic ideas - like that.

When Easy showed up at the lake, he saw that Ringo was already there, looking at him nervously. To his surprise he noticed, that Ringo had not only spread a blanket on the ground, there was also a picnic basket next to it. “So it really is you. Didn’t know you could be that romantic.” , Easy smiled. Ringo looked at him with an embarrassed smile, he even blushed a little.

“Well… I tried and I guess I have to make up for something. And I thought that’s how you do it… a date I mean.” , he stumbled sheepishly. “So, this is a date then?” , Easy said. “If you want it to be…” , Ringo answered. Easy laughed. “But why the secret admirer, you could have just texted me or something.” , he asked.

“Well… I don’t know… I wanted to do something special. And I figured that the note would still be clear enough, for you to know who I am.” , Ringo answered blushing again. “Plus I wasn’t sure you’d even read my texts, after how I reacted to our kiss… I wasn’t even sure you’d come.” , Ringo admitted. , “But I thought maybe that way, you would give me an other chance.” , he said shyly.

“A chance, yeah?” , Easy grinned. “I am sorry that I barked at you and that I acted like an idiot. I panicked… I mean we two together out of all things… and you where with Hauke and he is perfect for you… I on the contrary…” , Ringo took a deep breath, “I lied, when I said, that the kiss didn’t mean anything to me, that you don’t mean anything to me. But I didn’t plan this, you weren’t planned-”

“Ringo, do you think I planned that? I-” , Easy interrupted him. “I know, please let me finish okay?” , the younger man said softly.“The truth is… I am in love with you and it fucking scares me…” , Ringo continued and nervously looked at Easy , “And even though I am an emotional loser and I am everything else than good at relationships, but…”

“Ringo.” , Easy said softly and came closer, carefully he cupped Ringos cheeks. “But with you, I am more than willing to try it.” , Ringo whispered, before Easy placed his lips on his and with a relieving sigh he finally pulled him in his arms.

Later they where lying on the blanket, embraced in each others arms when Ringo suddenly pulled away and said with a serious expression: “Easy, there is still something I have to tell you…” Easy looked at him confused.

“The reason why I wanted to get close to you, why we got so close to each other… Huber wanted me to get the kiosk for him.” , he admitted. He almost couldn’t bear looking at Easy, he didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes.

“I canceled everything weeks ago… I swear, I don’t have anything to do with the fire and stuff. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I never thought that this would happen between us… but then… I fell in love, head over heels, like it has never happened to me before… and I would have never expected that you out of all people would be so crazy to fall in love with me too…” , he quickly added.

“I am so sorry. I want to change, truly… You’ve already changed me.” , he said huskily and forced himself to finally look Easy in the eyes. And for a while Easy just quietly looked at him as well.

Ringo could literally see how the thoughts where rushing through Easys mind, how he came to conclusions. How his face changed from shocked, to angry, to an expression he couldn’t quite assess.

Nervously Ringo chewed on his bottom lip, he knew that Easy had every reason to hate him, but a part of him was still hoping, that somehow Easy could forgive him.

“I actually should smash your face, for that.” , Easy said determinedly. “But that would be too easy.” , he grabbed Ringo by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards himself. So close, that Ringo could feel the other mans breath on his skin. “Proof it, proof to me, that you are serious about it. About changing, about wanting me.” , Easys voice was rough, a whisper that sent shivers down Ringos spine. He could only gaze at Easy and nod slightly, before Easy crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. And this time, there was nothing that stood between them, no intrigue, no Hauke and Ringo thought his heart might simply burst of happiness.

“Look who is beaming.” , Tobias noted, when he sat down next to Easy and Ringo at the kitchen table of the flatshare, the next morning. “So has this something to do with your secret admirer from yesterday, by any chance?” , he asked pryingly. “Oh you know, the admirer isn’t that secretive after all.” , Easy grinned. “May I introduce: Ringo alias the not so secret admirer.” , he said and pulled Ringo closer for a kiss, ignoring Tobias perplexed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or other requests you'd like me to write, feel free to contact me. I can't promise to have an idea right or time to write right away, but I'll do my best. :)


	3. You look stunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You look stunning (Like they wanna go on a date or something and Easy is concerned about how he looks so Ringo assures him that he loves him just the way he is.), requested on Tumblr.
> 
> I totally fell in love with this, while writing it. I hope you like it. :)

“How do I look?” , Easy asked, spinning around slowly, so his boyfriend could look at him from all angles.

“Wow, Easy.” , for a brief moment Ringo was speechless. Easy, all dressed up, wasn’t a sight you got to enjoy often. Amazed Ringo looked at his boyfriend. He wore tight, black jeans, that shamelessly emphasized his perfect ass - as Ringo stated with a smug smile - a dress shirt, that looked quite expensive and over that he even wore that perfectly fitted jacket, he got a few month ago for for the award ceremony of the photography contest he won. Back then Ringo had already thought that Easy looked quite irresistable in it.

“Did I miss something? Is there any special occassion today?” , Ringo asked nervously.

“Too overdressed?” , Easy immediately asked, suddenly getting very insecure.

“No, you look stunning. I just thought we’d only go out for dinner tonight. Or do you have other plans?” , Ringo asked again.

“Can’t I just dress up for my boyfriend?” , Easy said, there suddenly was a hint of anger in his voice.

“Of course, I was just surprised, you usually don’t dress up like that for our dates.” , Ringo answered a bit confused.

“What do you mean by that? So, first I am too overdressed and now I don’t dress up enough for our dates?!” , Easy said annoyed.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” , Ringo responded, he didn’t understand the untypical reaction of his boyfriend. Usually Easy didn’t care so much about how he looked.

“Nevermind. I’ll go change.” , Easy mumbled.

“Nonsense. Easy you look great. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong instead?” , Ringo suggested.

“It’s nothing.” , Easy said, a little too emotional. He turned around, to go back to his room, when Ringo grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. With a sigh Easy faced his boyfriend again.

“Easy, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?” , Ringo asked almost a little desperate. Was it possible that he had inconsiderately said or done something that had hurt his boyfriend? He slowly felt fear rising up in his body, the fear of loosing Easy. “Easy, please.” , he said again, looking his boyfriend deep in the eyes, trying to somehow silently show him that he could tell him anything.

“I don’t know… I just… sometimes I just don’t find myself very attractive okay?! And then I look at you and-” , Easy finally answered, quite upset.

“Easy, are you serious? Of course you are attractive. Very much even.” , Ringo interrupted him with a mixture of relieve and disbelieve in his voice.

“Not like the guys at the Turnhalle…” , Easy mumbled very fast and very quietly. “Come again?” , Ringo asked, he wasn’t sure if he had heard Easys words correctly. “Forget it.” , Easy said quickly.

“Easy.” , Ringo sighed. “Please talk to me. I am worrying about you. Did something happen? What’s wrong with you? Why are you so insecure out of the sudden?” , Ringo urged him, it nearly drove him crazy not to know why his boyfriend was reacting like that.

“I was… I wanted to pick you up after your training today… and when I stood there at the door… I saw another guy flirting with you and I just thought… I don’t know… he was so young and athletic and very good looking… in comparison to him I am… nothing…” , he stoped, hanging his head in shame.

“Easy.” , Ringo sighed again. Carefully he reached out and lifted up Easys chin, so he could look at him. “You are everything to me. Nobody could ever compete with you.” , Ringo said quietly.

He pulled Easy closer, then he gently continued: “And if you would have come in, you would have seen that I am not even slightly interested in an other guy, I didn’t even think about if he’s hot or not. You know what I told him, when he asked me if I’d grab a drink with him?” Easy silently shook his head. “I told him, that the most handsome man - I am completely and utterly in love with - is waiting for me at home.” , Ringo whispered, intensly looking at his boyfriend.

Easys couldn’t suppress a little smile, when he heard these words, but then the insecurity was back in his eyes. “You are just saying that to make me feel better…” , he said sheepishly.

“No, I am saying that, because it’s the truth. I love you Easy Winter and not just because for some miraculous reason you put up with me.” , Ringo smiled. Carefully he took Easys head in his hands and looked at him lovingly. “You are beautiful, inside and out.” , he whispered, before he captured his lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you too.” , Easy sighed happily, after they had let go of each other. For a while they just enjoyed holding each other close.

“Is that why you dressed up like that today?” , Ringo asked eventually.

“Well… yeah… kind of…” , Easy mumbled and blushed slightly.

“Even though you look incredibly sexy in that outfit…” , Ringo said with a grin. “You don’t have to do this… I always find you attractive, just the way you are, no matter what you are wearing, okay?” , he added with a more serious expression.

“Okay.” , Easy smiled. He looked relieved and clearly a lot happier now and pulled his boyfriend in another deep kiss.

“Actually… there is one way I’d find you even more attractive.” , Ringo said seductively. “Nacked in my bed you’d be totally irresistible.” , he whispered in Easys ear.

“You are an idiot.” , Easy grinned. “But I am your idiot.” , his boyfriend responded cheekily. “So should we finally get going now or do I have to drag you to the bedroom to proof to you how incredibly sexy and desirable I find you.” , Ringo smirked.

“Well if you put it like that… I am not in the mood for going out anyway.” , Easy said playfully. “So what are you in the mood for?” , Ringo asked with a broad smile and drew Easy closer. “You’ll have to find out yourself.” , Easy answered with a grin and quickly pulled his boyfriend in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or other requests you'd like me to write, feel free to contact me. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best. :)


End file.
